Chuckie & Angelica
by StoryCrafter
Summary: Chuckie has noticed that Angelica has been depressed lately. He has decided to help her, with the help of his friends, of course. But what has Benny, Angelica's boyfriend, been doing to her? During Angelica's Senior year in High School.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

By StoryCrafter

Chapter 1

Angelica was filled with pain, but Chuckie couldn't tell why. Sure, her mother was gone. But that was a long time ago. And she was really popular with the other High Schoolers, just as she always wanted. But Chuckie couldn't help but that there was a needle stuck deep in Angelica's heart as he watched her talk to a couple of her gal pals as he took his break at the Java Lava. He took a sip from his mocha latte as he wondered if there was anything he could do. Or should do. Angelica was a proud girl after all. Chuckie really didn't want to cross her.

And despite having a sister and a mother, and some friends that were girls, he still didn't understand women at all. And that was despite the fact he had actually dated a couple of them from time to time.

Angelica's Dad was due to pick up them any minute to take them to some concert. Chuckie didn't know who the band was. But he supposed that it was none of his business. He had his own business to take care of. Such as getting a date with Nicole this weekend. A project of which he could never get the courage to complete. Maybe his best friend, Tommy, would have some dating advice to give him that could help him.

The bells of the front door turned Chuckie's head toward it. Tommy entered the coffee with a big grin on his face. "What's up, Chuckie?"

Chuckie frowned. "You come into here, grinning like an idiot, and you asked how my day was?" He narrowed his eyes. "What's up with you, Tommy?

"Whoa, what's with the attitude, Chuckie?" Tommy raised his arms reassuringly. "I was having such a good day and then I decided to come into to see how you were doing. That's all."

"Cram it, Pickles," Angelica yelled. "I'm talking with my friends here. Can't you keep your mouth shut for one second?"

"Sor-ry, Angelica," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Hmph." Angelica raised her nose and returned to her friends.

Tommy sat down across from Chuckie. "What's gone her undies in a bunch?"

"I don't know." Chuckie continued to watch Angelica. "But something's been eating at her."

"What do you mean?" Tommy turned his gaze to his cousin.

"She's been a little distant lately. Like she's been in Zimbabwe or something. And something she takes a second to answer your hellos. I think she's thinking about something very important."

Tommy let a sudden laugh. "Angelica think? Ha, that's a good one, Chuckie. I'm sure this important item is just boys or something."

Chuckie pounded the table, which caused everyone to look in their direction. "Well, it's important to her."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Actually. No."

"What do you think?"

"That pretty-boy soldier boyfriend of hers dumped her."

"But she hadn't said." It wasn't a question.

"You don't think that she would go around telling people, do you?"

Tommy had to agree. "She wouldn't,' he had to admit.

"That's right, Tommy. A rich girl like her admitting to a relationship that went sour. Yeah right!"

"Depends on the guy," Tommy pointed out.

"That's true, I suppose."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Kimi appeared at their table.

"Waah, where did you come from?" Chuckie had trouble keeping his heart in his chest. Kimi didn't look apologetic as far as he could tell.

"I'm sorry, Chuckie, I didn't mean to startle you. But haven't you heard?"

Both Chuckie and Tommy shook their heads.

"The Dummi Bears are coming to Downtown Mall. This Friday."

"That's good to know," Tommy allowed.

"We both know that Kimi really likes the Dummi Bears," Chuckie said.

"Still?"

Kimi exhaled. "Yes, Tommy. I still like the Dummi Bears."

"But you're in High School."

"Uh-huh," Kimi nodded.

Tommy threw his hands into the air. "I give up." And Kimi muttered what sounded like, "I don't see what's wrong with Dummi Bears."

Chuckie stood and motioned them to silence. "Come on, you guys, Angelica is over there. Suffering. And here you are talking the Dummi Bears."

"Sorry, Chuckie," Tommy and Kimi said.

Chuckie nodded to himself. "Now, that's better."

"Chuckie," Tommy said, "even if a boy dumped Angelica, there's nothing we could do for her."

"Tommy's right, Chuckie. Angelica would never accept any help from us. She'll have to depend on her own friends for support."

Chuckie looked toward Angelica and sighed. He hated to admit it, but Tommy and Kimi were right. Nothing he could have done would have helped. He had to stay on the sidelines and see what would happen.

But what he really wanted to know was he cared so much about it.

"Yo, Chuckie," Betty called from the counter, "we need you for beverage duty."

"Coming, Betty," Chuckie replied. He turned to his friends. "I guess my break is over. See you two after work."

They agreed that they would. Chuckie got up and headed for the counter without a single glance in Angelica's direction, but she was all that was on his mind. Why couldn't he let go? Angelica had been dumped before. On numerous occasions. So what made this time any different?

He opened the counter-opening thing, put his apron on, and closed the counter-opening behind him. "Ready for duty, Captain Betty," Chuckie saluted.

"Captain Betty, huh," Betty mused nostalgically. "That's what they called me back in college." She seemed to look back on those days. "I wonder how all my ol' college buddys now." She shook her head. "Enough living in the past. There are thirsty customers that need taking care of." She indicated the long line of angry customers.

"But, you're the one- Oh, never mind." He went to the empty register, where a college girl with blonde hair and a tank top was tapping her foot. "How may I help you, Miss?"

"First, you can stop calling me Miss." Chuckie nodded. "And second, you can give me banana-strawberry smoothie." Chuckie frowned. This girl acted like she owned the place, and he almost believed it. How did she do that?

But, nevertheless, she had given him an order and he needed to fill it. So he very carefully gathered the ingredients, very carefully put them into the blender, very carefully placed the lid and very carefully started the blender. With that much accomplished, he began to feel relaxed about the whole thing. But he did notice that, from the strap that showed, the girl had on a green bra under that red tank top. Who wore green underwear? And the bra barely kept in its contents. She looked like a more mature and developed Angelica.

"How long does this take? I have somewhere I need to be."

"It's almost done, Miss."

"Don't call me that."

Chuckie winced. "Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that."

She didn't respond.

Chuckie depressed the blend button and poured the blender into a paper cup. Which he handed to her. "That's $1.97, ma'am."

"Don't call me that, either." She handed him a couple of one's. Chuckie frowned and gave her the drink and three pennies.

She accepted them without saying a word and left.

_Now that wasn't very nice_, Chuckie thought.

He served three more customers before Angelica and her friends got up and met her Dad at the front door. Chuckie didn't bother to say bye. Instead he concentrated on the drink and snack orders. Which had mixed success. Every time a blonde stepped up to the counter, he kept thinking it was Angelica at first. Even the little, old lady who wasn't sure whether she wanted lox with her bagel or not.

Pretty soon, Chuckie had to admit to admit to himself that he had a problem. What it was he didn't know. But it couldn't have anything to do with Angelica. It just couldn't. Maybe his mind was using her as a way to distract him from his real problems. Whatever those might be.

After he was finished doing his stint at Java Lava, he was ready to help his Dad and Betty closed up the shop for the night. Years of practice had done their wonders. There were finished in less than twenty minutes. And that included the washing of the dishes.

-OOO-

Why did Benny have to die? Angelica asked herself when she read the letter for the she-didn't-know-th time. Now her child would never know her father. How was she supposed to raise the child she was carrying all by herself? Children were supposed to have their father around.

That bastard.

It was his fault that this had happened.

"Angelica," her father cried. "Time for dinner."

"Okay!" Angelica dried the last of her tears and left her room.

It was all that bastard's fault.

-OOO-

"...and then he spilled his milk onto his pants," Kimi concluded, valiantly trying to contain her laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dil said. He was the one that Kimi was talking about. "I almost forgot to laugh."

Tommy smiled big-brotherly. "If you didn't try that milk so quickly."

He and his friends were gathered around the lunch table telling each funny, to them anyway, anecdotes.

"Hey, a bet's bet. Besides I won didn't I?"

Tommy shrugged. "Wouldn't know. Hadn't hung around there long enough."

"And why not?" Dil seemed genuinely interested.

"Ah, I had some things to do."

"Like what," Dil asked pleasantly.

"Just some things, okay?"

His friends glanced nervously at each other. "Okay, if you say so, Tommy," Phil said before starting in his own anecdote. "Okay, this nun, priest and rabbi enter in a bar, and-"

"Is this another one of your lame jokes, Phillip?" Lil interrupted. "Because if it is…"

Phil raised his right hand. "It's a true story. I swear."

Tommy listened to Phil's story, but his mind was on Angelica. What was wrong with her? And, more importantly in his estimation, why did she keep it bottled up? He would have spied on Angelica had it not been for Tommy's… other duties.

He prayed silently that Angelica would get over this setback.

"What was that, Tommy?" asked Phil.

"Just a little prayer."

"Who did you pray for?"

Tommy didn't say.

-OOO-

"What do you want now, Finster?" Angelica had a long day already and she was ready for any of Chuckie's shenanigans. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Chuckie and Angelica sat next each other during American History. They had done so for every session since the beginning of the school year.

"I was wondering… I was wondering if I can… borrow… a pencil," Chuckie finally spat out.

Angelica groaned. _He's no Benny, that's for sure_. "Knock yourself out, kid." She handed him a pencil. "You should know, however, my boyfriend joined the army."

"Pardon?"

"I've seen you look at me. You want me." She looked him straight into his eyes. "Too bad. I'm taken."

Chuckie gaped at her. "But I don't you, Angelica."

"Oh, sure. Keep telling yourself, kiddo," she smirked. "Just keep telling yourself that."

Chuckie sighed.

Angelica smiled to herself. She didn't really believe that Chuckie actually wanted.

She just liked to watch him squirm.

"Anything to get my mind off of Benny," she whispered.

"What was that, Angelica?"

"Nothing, Finster. You should really try to mind your own business."

-OOO-

Chuckie didn't believe that was nothing. He met with Tommy at his locker after class to share his fears about Angelica's relationship with Benny. "I think that's he been abusing her," Chuckie concluded.

Tommy looked at him skeptically. "Do you have any proof for this?"

"Actually… no."

Tommy sighed. "I suppose this is where you're going to ask me to help you spy on her."

Chuckie breathed a sigh of relieved. "Thanks, Tommy. That would be a great help."

"No way, Chuckie." Tommy started to walk away. "She might be a pain-in-the temples, but she's still my cousin. And family is the most important thing in the world."

"But you helped me spy on my sister."

Tommy stopped. "Ah, good point." He turned back. "Okay, Chuckie. Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, acosta pérez josé Ramiro, Digital Damita, Broken-SilverWings, L.A. Chaos and chuckangie. It's always good to hear positive reviews of your work.

And that's a good idea, chuckangie. I just might use it.

Rugrats copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

By StoryCrafter

Chapter 2

Posted: 13 Oct 2005

Angelica hated being followed. Especially while she was walking from school. And especially when they do such a lousy job of it. On the other hand, she supposed, she shouldn't be too surprised. It _was_ Tommy that was trailing her. Not at all a professional like she was. She shouldn't have any worries at all about it.

But something did bother her.

Why was he following her in the first place? What did she ever do to him? Hearing herself as herself that last question, she reconsidered. Okay, she did one or two things. But surely nothing warranting the surveillance treatment. Maybe he was making another candid-moments video.

She hurried her steps. She had no intention of ever being in another one of his movies without script approval. The last time she was cast in one, she ended up being the little, old bag lady. By the time she had realized that, the movie had already been finished filming. And Tommy wouldn't let her anywhere near the tape.

Never again, Angelica promised herself. Never again would she face such humiliation.

After a few minutes of her cousin's following, she stopped and faced him. "Why are you following me, Pickles?"

He looked startled as he skidded to a stop. Evidently, he didn't expect her to turn on him like that. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. Behind a lamppost wasn't the perfect hiding place that everyone makes it out to be. Angelica smiled to herself. _Amateur_. "Whatever do you mean, Angelica?" He tried to sound non-chalant, but she knew better.

"You've following me ever since we left school. That's what I mean. Why?"

Tommy came to her. As he reached her, he put her hands into his. He looked into her eyes. "Chuckie approached me… and we know your secret."

Angelica gasped slightly. They knew? No, that was impossible. She wouldn't show for another two months. And doctors wouldn't gab about their patients to just anyone. She gasped. They had to know that Benny was dead. There was no other possible explanation. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I wanted to tell you, but-"

He touched her shoulder. "That's alright, Angelica. Physical abuse by a boyfriend isn't something most women are willing to speak out about."

Angelica gaped. Abused by Benny? Was he out of his mind more than he usually was? Sure he got her knocked up and he had the audacity to get himself killed by a local tribesman somewhere. But that hadn't constituted abuse by most people's definition of the word.

For some reason, Tommy didn't seem to take Angelica's expression of shock for a denial. "You can tell Tommy all about it. I'm here for you."

She thrusted her chin in the air. "I'm out of here." She marched away from her cousin in the direction of home.

Once she felt she was out of earshot of Tommy, she began muttering to herself. "I swear. Those two are getting stupider every year. By the time _they_ have babies, they will as dumb as babies themselves. I just hope they didn't get anyone caught up in that nonsense."

Despite her best hopes, her father wasn't home when she arrived. _I guess he's not greeting me home tonight either_, she mused as she sorted through the mail on the end table by the door. She didn't particularly mind that daddy was off at work so much. She was used to it by then.

"Ah. It arrived." Her Mystery Journal had arrived for this month. She retained the magazine and tossed the rest of the mail back and proceeded to the kitchen.

Dad had left a note on the refrigerator: he was going to be getting home and there was tuna casserole was in the fridge. He didn't expect to be back into after Angelica was in bed, so she was welcome to have dinner when she chose. She sighed. It wasn't the first time that he was so late, but it was happening with increasing regularity lately.

"Oh, great," she commented to the fridge. "Tuna casserole. Again."

She headed for her room. She had some serious reading to do. Once in her room, she plopped herself onto her bed.

She laid prone on her bed, holding the magazine open over the foot of the bed. You wouldn't think that Angelica C. Pickles of all people would be interested in murder mysteries, but she was. She had picked up that particular habit from Benny. At first she sneered at him for reading such nonsense, when she could have used that time for doing constructive, as in dating _her_. But as time had went by… Angelica smiled fondly. She had learned many things from her old boyfriend.

Unlike Chuckie. Who was the one who had done all the learning in _their_ relationship. And he was whiney and afraid of everything and wears dorky clothes and has a nasally voice and hangs out with those pre-pre-teen dorks far too much. Hardly boyfriend material.

Unlike Benny Michaels. As she brought her thoughts onto her dead boyfriend, tears came uninvited. And with the tighten throat that followed, she wondered if was crying. "I can't be crying," she told herself. "After last night, I promised myself no more crying over that insensitive jerk who had the nerve to up and die on me." Dropping the magazine she was holding in her hands, she wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"I guess I won't be getting any reading done now. I should probably be heating up some of Dad's cooking then." She paused thoughtfully. "What does he do anyway?"

Curious, she checked where the pages had fallen when she had dropped the mag. It was the beginning of "A Study in Murder."

Angelica smiled. "I think that I know which one I'm going to read first." She left the mag where it was and made a beeline for the kitchen. She was back a minute to retrieve the mag.

_Perhaps I should give those two nosey Parkers. Their story of Benny beating is absurd. He would never do something like that. He was much too gentle._

_I know how to torque their engines_, she thought with glee.

-OOO-

"What do you mean that she knows that we know?" Chuckie passed back and forth, hoping Tommy would say _April Fools_ even though it was nowhere near that holiday. "I thought that you were a better spy than that."

Tommy sighed. "Guess not." He looked up from Chuckie's bed. "I think that we'll need Dil's help for this one."

Chuckie stopped and looked at him with ire. "Just what happened, Tommy?"

"Angelica confronted me." Chuckie nodded. "She demanded to know why I was following her."

"And you just told her? Straight out of the blue like that?"

Tommy nodded reluctantly.

"Why did you do that for?"

Tommy stared off to space. "She had this stare. It seemed to stare right into my soul's soul."

Chuckie tried to whistle. "I heard that abused women had a faraway stare. But I had no idea." He began to consider the matter. Should they enlist Dil in spying on Angelica? He had a real interest in the subject knew all sorts of tricks of the trade. But it would mean adding another person to the circle and making the mess they were in even bigger. And Angelica was sure to on the lookout for them. What to do?

A knock came from the door. "Chuckie, mom wants to see you."

Chuckie went to do and opened it. "Tell her I'll be down in a sec."

"Oh, sure thing, Chuckie," Kimi replied. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your plotting to take over the world," she finished, giggling.

Chuckie gave her a look.

"Aha, so you are plotting over the world. I knew it! I'll tell the world." She withdrew, shouting, "Chuckie's taking over the world! Chuckie's taking over the world!" along the way.

"You're lucky, Tommy." Chuckie watched her return to her mother, "You don't have a sister."

Tommy shrugged. "Mom could always adopt one. Like your dad did."

Chuckie considered it. And shrugged. "I guess so. Come on, let's go see what Mom wants."

They went down the stairs and found Mrs. Finster sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. Kimi wasn't with her. "Uh, mom… where's Kimi?"

Mrs. Finster looked up. "She's in the garage, helping her dad." She stood up. "Come on, Chuckie. There's a book I want to return." She began leadin toward the living room.

"Me? But none of my library books are over-due, mom."

"No, Chuckie. I mean a book that _I_ borrowed. From Mrs. Pickles."

"But I'm right here, Mrs. Finster," Tommy put in. He was following Chuckie and Mrs. Finster.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant Angelica's mother. It's that Horticulture book I borrowed last week."

"Oh yes," Chuckie mused. "That one."

Mrs. Finster reached the end table by the couch and picked up the book on it. "I want you to get this back to Mrs. Pickles right away, Chuckie. No dawdling now."

"Of course, mom."

Chuckie grabbed the book and hopped into his Ford parked in the driveway. Tommy climbed in beside him. "I think you'll need help confront Angelica."

Chuckie froze as he was about to start the ignition. "Confront? Who said anything about confronting her? It was sure wasn't me."

"Relax, Chuckie." Tommy held up his hands. "Okay. Maybe 'confront' isn't exactly the right word. But now she knows that we know."

"Thanks to you, Tommy," Chuckie pointed out.

Tommy lowered his head. "Yes, sorry about that, Chuckie. I couldn't help myself. She was right in my face."

Chuckie sighed. "Don't worry about that, Tommy. I know as well as anyone how scary Angelica can be when she wants to."

Tommy looked relieved. "Thanks, Chuckie. That means a lot to me." Then he continued, "It's time to comfort Angelica in her hour of need."

"Then why did say 'confront' before?"

Tommy shrugged helplessly. "Don't know."

"Great," Chuckie sighed. "Let's just go."

He pulled out of the driveway and headed straight for Angelica's house. Chuckie began to think ahead to his upcoming meeting with Angelica. What could he say to her that wouldn't make things worse? He wasn't quite sure that was possible. He had had a history of making things worse, and saw no way out of it.

"I'm doomed," he muttered.

"Relax, Chuckie," Tommy told him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

They found out when Angelica opened her front door to greet them. She was wearing a bathrobe, she had tears in her eyes, and she had a black eye. "What do you two want?"

Tommy stared at Angelica's shiner. "So, Angelica, how did you get that black eye?"

"I tripped, okay? You don't have to look at me like that."

"Like what, Angelica?"

"With pity."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here? I can't stay here all day, you know. I have better things to do."

Nervously, Chuckie handed her the book. "I'm here to return this." The handover was awkward. Chuckie almost dropped the book before Angelica could get a good grip on it.

"Huh," Angelica said when she read the title of the book. "I didn't even know this was out of the house."

"My mom borrowed it from your dad," Chuckie informed her.

Angelica closed the door without acknowledgement.

"That could have went better," Tommy said as they returned to the car.

"It's official, Tommy. She doesn't want our help." Chuckie ignored the part of him that was telling him otherwise. That Angelica really did their help.

That piece of him always told him that.

-OOO-

Angelica watched the two boys drive away. She smiled. She had given herself that black eye. If they wanted to believe that she was being beaten, then they let them.

It's not like she had actually said she was.

Boys were such morons.


	3. Chapter 3

All Grown Up copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

Chapter 3

By StoryCrafter

Posted: 9 Jan 2006

The ringing of the phone interrupted Angelica's watching of the Sulky Boy's concert on Pay-per-View. She tried to ignore at first. But it kept getting more insistent. Until she realized she had to answer it. She growled when she picked it up. "This had better be good. I _am_ missing the Sulky Boys for this."

"You're still watching those has-beens, Angelica?" Suzie laughed from the other end.

"Oh. It's just you."

"Thanks for the support, Angelica," Suzy said sarcastically. "But I was wondering, Angelica. When's Benny coming home?"

Angelica forced down the lump in her throat. "He's already home, Suzie." They already sent his body back. At least he had died instantly. "Thanks for asking."

Angelica hung up.

Talking to Suzy any further would do her no good.

The phone rang again.

Angelica sighed as the phone continued to chirp. It looked like Suzy really wanted to tell her something. Might as well hear what it was. She answered the phone. "Pickles residence. Angelica speaking."

"Angelica, I know about the black eye," Suzy said over the line.

"So I tripped. Is that a crime?"

"No, but beating up your girlfriend is."

Ugh, they did those two losers already get Susie in this? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, Angelica. Benny gave you that black eye, didn't he?"

"No, he most certainly did not," Angelica yelled into the phone. How could Benny possibly give her black eye if he was dead? She was tempted to tell her the truth, but then Susie would feel sorry for her. And that was the last thing that Angelica wanted.

She was beginning to get second thoughts about on leading Pickles and Finster on about her getting a shiner from a jealous boyfriend. It was starting to look like a mistake. And Angelica wasn't the first person in the world to admit to making mistakes.

"Angelica, denial is the first sign that you have a problem," Susie said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of." Angelica cut off the line again.

And the phone chirped again on cue. Angelica answered it. "Just leave me alone, Carmichael."

"You sound like you need to have someone with you. And if you keep hanging up on me, I'll never get a word in. I think maybe I should come over."

"Fine. Come over. Just keep your mouth shut." Susie agreed, and Angelica ended the call. "Drat, Carmichael made me miss _Be My Lover_," she said when she caught the tail end. At least the show was being recorded on TiVo. But still. She had missed an entire Sulky Boys' song.

Five minutes later, the door was knocked and Angelica called, "Come in. The door's open." The door opened and Susie came in. After closing the door behind her, she went to the couch and sat down beside Angelica. She kept her yapper shut the whole time, Angelica observed.

Susie watched the concert in silence, while Angelica was free to cheer and chant all see wanted. Only not having Susie there would have been sweeter, who knows when she will open her mouth, but you couldn't have _everything_ you wanted. That didn't mean you didn't stop trying though.

While JR was making a speech about saving the koalas or some other sort of nonsense, Angelica asked a simple question. "Why did you come, Susie?"

"You were home alone, Angelica." Susie shrugged. "And I figured that you needed to be with someone."

"I've been alone before." Angelica narrowed her eyes at her. "And how did you know that I was alone?"

"Your father called me and told me."

"Does he always tell you that?"

"Yeah," Susie nodded, "pretty much."

"Typical," Angelica growled.

JR finished talking and they began the next song, "America, How I Love Thee." Susie was about to say something, but Angelica shushed her. "They're singing again."

Susie sighed. But Angelica let it slide. It meant that Susie was going to keep quiet. Which Angelica liked. Very much. She hated it when people kept nannering on when she was trying to watch TV.

"Why don't give Chuckie a chance, Angelica?"

"Eh?" Angelica was so taken by surprise that she forgot about the no-talking-while-the-Sulky-Boys-are-singing rule.

"Don't try to deny it, Angelica. I've seen how you behave around him."

"I don't think I _need_ to deny it. That is so patently absurd, that I don't know what to say."

"At least, he doesn't beat you."

"Dammit, Susie! Benny can't be beating me. He's dead!"

Susie seemed to be struck speechless. And immediately Angelica regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry, Susie. I didn't mean-"

"No, that's alright, Angelica. I know how you feel. I too once lost a dear friend of mine."

"You did?" Angelica was taken back. She hadn't known about this. "Who?"

"That's not important, Angelica. We're here to talk about you."

Angelica nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes. Yes, we are." She smiled. "I am, after all, the widow here."

"But you were never married!"

"Oh, wasn't I?"

Susie looked her straight in the eye. "No. You weren't."

"Fine," Angelica huffed. "Have it your way. My boyfriend is still dead."

"Well, it's not like you have to find a new one any time soon."

Angelica felt that she had to make another little confession at this point. "Susy, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Angelica."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Benny and I-"

"I know how the process works, Angelica. I just didn't realize that you two had taken your relationship that far."

"Oh… we did alright."

Angelica must have had a leer on face. "I don't think we need to go there," Susie said.

"Sorry," Angelica said automatically, even tough she wasn't the least bit sorry. The sex had been _that_ good.

"At least your boyfriend isn't beating you up," Susie said.

"Yeah." Angelica hesitated.

"What is it, Angelica?"

Angelica spoke softly. "You won't tell anyone my secret, will you?"

"Which one? That you're a mommy, or that your boyfriend isn't beating you?"

"Both."

"Don't worry, Angelica." Susie took Angelica's hands into her own. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Susie."

"Hey, it's no big."

"Oh, Susie?"

"Yes, Angelica."

"I'm not in love with Chuckie."

-OOO-

They all met at the bus stop. All except for Angelica, actually. "Guys, have any of you seen Angelica?" Dil asked.

Chuckie exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Tommy. Should they reveal the truth about Angelica? Or keep it to themselves?

Dil's face was suddenly inches from Tommy's. "So you have seen Angelica, T. Did she say why she's late?" Apparently Dil noticed the look that Chuckie and Tommy gave each other.

"No. No, she didn't."

"But she seem in obvious dis- Hey, when could you possibly seen Angelica? I've been with you at home the whole time, and you've never left the building."

Tommy hesitated.

Chuckie didn't. "We saw her last night," he spat out.

Lil cocked her head. "You seem awfully anxious. Just what happened yesterday?"

Tommy braced for what he knew was coming.

"Benny has been hitting Angelica." Chuckie moved his arms up to cover his face. "I'm sorry, Angelica, but I cracked under the pressure."

"What pressure?" Angelica snorted as she approached them. "You were just talking to your friends." She eyed him closely. "And I wouldn't spread such lies if I were you. My boyfriend is not, I repeat, is not beating me. I don't know where you got such ridiculous ideas from. Cut it out," she growled.

"Angelica, but we're only trying to help," Tommy said.

"I told you yesterday. I tripped on a cord."

"You didn't tell us that it was a cord that you tripped on, Angelica," Chuckie felt a bit silly saying that, but that hadn't stopped him.

"Well, whatever. You don't expect me to share everything in my life, do you?"

-OOO-

Something was different with Chuckie and his dinky little friends that morning. Angelica could tell that much. But what could have caused that? Presumably, it meant that either Tommy or Chuckie, or both, had blabbed. While the secret wasn't even true, and Angelica had completely expected them to, it still hurt.

What if it had been true? It would have a painful secret. If true.

Still, it did provide an excellent distraction for those teens. They must find out the truth until she ready to tell them. Though she knew that she would eventually have to tell them.

As she climbed abroad the bus, she wondered which would be obvious first. Benny's death? Or her pregnancy? She figured that it would her pregnancy a fat bully would be hard thing to hide. Unlike a dead stranger. While he hadn't been a stranger to her, he was a stranger to them.

Angelica couldn't fathom them finding out any time soon.

-OOO-

The phone rang.

Didi looked up from washing the counter. "Now who could that be calling at this time of day?" she wondered aloud. None of your friends surely would. Her doctor, Harry Pleasant, just might. But he was on vacation in the Bahamas.

She picked up the phone and answered it. "Pickles residence. Didi speaking."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss." Didi had heard that voice from somewhere before. She racked her brain trying to think where. "If there's anything I could do…"

"Which loss would that be?" Didi didn't recall any loss that happened recently. In fact, despite the odds against them, both her parents were still alive!

"Benny's death. I thought you knew."

Didi let a little gasp. Angelica's boyfriend was dead? Angelica had never said anything. "Angelica's is my niece."

"And she doesn't live with you?"

"No."

"It seems that I have the wrong house. Pardon for the intrusion, ma'am." He hung up the phone before Didi could say anything.

And she finally remembered who that was. It was Colin Matthews, one of Benny's war buddies. It would seem that Benny was killed in action.

-OOO-

They continued their discussion over lunch. Tommy hoped that this was the one that actually produced results.

"Quite frankly, I don't see that it's of our business." Lil calmly sipped her shake.

"But, guys, Angelica has a black eye," Chuckie said. "Remember? We have to save her from her abusive boyfriend."

"But how, Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, she would never accept out help," Phil added.

"That doesn't mean we can't try," Chuckie stood and slammed the table with his hands.

"What do you suggest, Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. But we have to do something."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to happen when we don't even know what we're doing."

"Phil," Kimi said, "if Chuckie says that there's something's wrong with Angelica, then something's wrong with her."

"But, Kimi," Lil countered, "isn't he the guy that's still afraid of the guy on the oatmeal box?"

"No, Lil, I got over that last summer," Chuckie said.

"Uh-oh," Dil said. "Don't look now, but here comes Angelica."

Tommy just had to look. Angelica was heading right, and purposively, toward their table with a annoyed scowl on her face. She hadn't even got any lunch yet, either. Tommy swallowed. There could not possibly be any good come out of this.

"How can I get to stop this nonsense about my boyfriend beating me."

Lil grinned. "You can date one of us."

"Who? Finster? Ha! I much rather date freak potato boy there." She pointed to Dil, who was at that moment piling his spuds into a communication with non-terrestrial intelligences.

Chuckie open his mouth, apparently about to say something. But Phil spoke first. "No, me."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Fine. I could use two boyfriends. At least this whole thing blows over."

As she went to go get her lunch, Phil's friends looked him very closely. He looked defensive. "What? Who I am to pass down to date a hot girl like her?"

"Then why is it that you always turn _me_ down?" Kimi wondered.

Phil began whistling innocently.

Tommy caught a glimpse of Chuckie. He could traces of a green-eyed monster in him. "Chuckie, are you feeling all right?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I don't know," Tommy said very softly.

"Maybe he's just afraid that Benny is going to beat me." Phil flexed his biceps, which weren't too flabby. "I can take care of myself. And besides, if Angelica isn't concerned, why should I?"

Why indeed?

-OOO-

Angelica snickered to herself as she got her lunch. She already got herself a boyfriend, and she didn't have to date Chuckie. There was a gaping hole in her heart, but that was probably because there was no way to replace Benny.

What else could it be?

She certainly had no desire to date that Finster kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Rugrats copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

By StoryCrafter

Chapter 4

Posted: 30 Jun 2006

Word had quickly gotten out that Angelica Pickles was going to be on a date with Phillip Deville. Angelica didn't know how it had spread so fast and wasn't so sure that she approved of it. The upcoming Angelica-Phillip date was mentioned in less-than-flattering terms. Angelica was dating beneath herself. She should date someone his own age. Like Sean for instance.

Not a sophomore such as Phil.

It was of the general opinion of Angelica's peers that she would be better off dating Larry, the captain of the chess club. At least he was a fellow senior.

Angelica just wished everyone would just mind their freaking business. Why should it matter to them whom she dated or didn't date? It didn't as far as she could tell.

As her Spanish class was letting out, Stephanie Horowitz came to her just as she was getting up from her seat. "Angelica, do you have a sec?"

"No." Angelica was fully erect now. "I have things to do. And they don't involve you."

"But it won't take long."

"Is it about my date with Phil?"

Stephanie cocked her head. "No. I don't so."

Angelica let out a long breath. "You have two seconds. Make it good."

"I have a cousin who's free to date you Friday. He's really cute," Stephanie added.

Just great. Another fool who wanted her to date one of their relatives. "Babies are cute," Angelica told her. "But you don't see me hopping up and down to date one." Angelica started to leave.

"Wait!" Stephanie moved to block her. "Before you say no, could you at least see him first?"

Angelica breathed in deep. "Fine. Where is he?"

Stephanie shrunk back. "Herbert Hoover High."

"Great." Herbert Hoover High was two counties away. "Just be sure that he comes here first."

Stephanie embraced her in a bear hug and rubbed her face against hers. "Oh thank you, Angelica. I'll never forget this. If you ever want something, just name it!"

"Anything?"

Stephanie let go of Angelica. "Well, within reason of course."

"Of course," Angelica replied dryly.

They left the classroom together.

As they did so, Angelica sighed. It had had a lot more fun pursuing popularity than it was having it. It had been all that skank Savannah's fault. If she hadn't moved away, a vacuum wouldn't had opened in the popularity universe and none of this would have happened.

Perhaps the upcoming date with Phil will do the trick and brand her as unpopular.

One can only hope.

-OOO-

They had decided on walking home that day. It had been Lil's idea. She wanted a private chat with her little brother before they got home.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Phil? Angelica will eat you alive."

"She's not going to do that. She knows me."

Lil shook her head. "Doesn't matter, Phil. She's the most popular girl, and she was never the most considerate person in the world."

"She did ask _me_ out, Lil," Phil pointed out.

"Not really, Phillip. No one actually asked her to go on a date. She just announced to the world that she was taking you on a date. Without asking anyone."

"Oh right," Phil said. "She is a bit pushy. But she still is my date for tonight."

"If you say so, baby brother."

"'Baby brother'? So you're 'two minutes older'? Big deal. Everybody knows that I'm more mature than you are. _I'm_ the one who scored a date with Angelica."

Lil looked back at him.

"Okay." He held up his hands. "Bad example. But you do get my point, right?"

"No, Phil. I don't need _you_ to give me dating advice."

Phil leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Oh? What great hottie do you have lined up for a date?"

"I have been dates before, Phillip. I know how it goes."

"Yes, but who have you dated since Tommy?"

"Never mind that," Lil snapped at her little brother. "We're talking about you here. Not me!"

Phil snickered. "I knew that I still could get to you."

Lil fumed. "When we get home, I'll call Kimi over and we'll get you ready for your date."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help. I will only need my natural charm to win the fair damsel's heart."

Lil raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Alright, Lil." Phil rolled his eyes. "You can spruce me up if it'll make you happy."

Lil benevolently. "And I already have a few ideas."

-OOO-

Chuckie had only recently showed up to work at the Java Lava, and things were already getting out of hand. His father had already run out of ice cubes. And that was on top of the cappuccino machine giving up the ghost. In short, no hot drinks or cold ones were to be had. Unless his dad can come up with a solution, of whom Chuckie had the utmost confidence in.

Mr. Finister pounded his head onto the counter. "Oh, son, how are we supposed to get out of this mess? What am I going to do?"

That, Chuckie had to admit, shakened his faith a bit. But he knew that his father would come up with something.

Or Betty did.

It usually was Betty, come to think of it.

But Chuckie wondered no one had thought of it before. "Can't we just get a new Capuchino machine?"

"We could do that, Chuckie, but there just isn't enough room in the budget for a new machine just yet."

"Oh."

"At least we don't have we worry about the ice for very much longer, son. Betty went to get more ice."

"But what's wrong with the ice machine?"

"I don't know," Chaz shrugged. "It simply stopped working."

"Great. Is there anything that still works around here?"

"Of course, Chuckie. The popcorn maker, the microwave and the blender are all still working just great."

"That's good to know. I guess."

Chaz slapped his son on the back. "That's the spirit!"

The woman who looked like Angelica appeared at the counter. "Can I have a Chocolate latte please?"

"It looks like you have a customer. I won't keep you, son. I'll go into the back to go see what's holding up Betty."

"Okay, dad." As his father stepped into the backroom, Chuckie turned to the lady. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the machine seems to be on the fritz. Is there anything else I could get for you?"

She looked disappointed. "Oh. What do you recommend then?"

"I make a pineapple, coconut, orange, banana smoothie."

-OOO-

"I don't know." Phil examined his new dress suit in the mirror. "This just doesn't seem to be me."

"That's why you needed our help, Phil," Kimi explained. "Everybody and her brother know that you have the second worst fashion sense on the planet." She mused for a second. "Though the lack of care on Dil's part seems to be working for him." She was of course referring to the girls who were hanging to every word that came from his mouth, no matter how illusional they were. Kimi just couldn't quite believe his transformation. Only a few years before, he had been the social outcast of the school. Now he was the popular boy there.

She herself began to wonder what a date with him would be like. But no matter. They were talking about Phil here, not Dil.

"At least we know that you aren't gay, Phillip," Lil laughed.

Phil shot her a dirty look.

Lil raised her hands defensively. "I'm just kidding, Phil," she said in mock-fear.

Kimi shook her head. "No, this suit just simply won't do."

"Why?" Phil opened the jacket and examined his shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"Only everything!" Kimi planted her hands on her hips. "Here, let me show you."

-OOO-

When Angelica got home, the phone was chirping. "Oh… now what?" She had had a busy day and she had a date to get ready for. She was in no mood for interruptions. She rushed over to the phone and answered it. "What do you want?"

The answer surprised her. "Pumpkin, is everything alright? You sound kind of cranky." Her father inhaled sharply. "There's nothing wrong with the baby, is there?"

Parents! "No, dad. The baby is perfectly fine. There's no need to get worked up over." She took in a deep breath. "It's just I have a date tonight."

"Oh? Would your mother approve of him?"

"It's just Phil, dad."

"Well… alright then. I guess you won't have to bring him home to meet me then."

"No, dad," Angelica sighed. Jeeze, it was only _one_ date for crying out loud! "That won't be necessary."

"That's good to hear. See you when you get home from your date."

"Sure thing, dad." Pause. "What were you calling about?"

"Oh. I just wanted to tell dinner is in the fridge, but I guess that's not necessary."

"No. No, it's not."

They said their farewells, and as Angelica hung up the phone, she began to wonder if she didn't need help getting for the date. After all, she hadn't been on a date for months.

She immediately picked the phone back up and began pressing numbers. Susie's answering machine picked up the call. "This is Susie Carmichael's phone. Please do me a solid and leave a message."

Angelica slammed the phone down. "Phooey! I don't need her help." She went upstairs to her bedroom.

-OOO-

Susie sat on an easy chair across a coffee table from Harold, who was pacing back-and-forth. "But I what I don't get is why she hasn't asked me for a date?"

Susie shrugged. "Angelica? Who can tell? She's fickle, fickle, fickle, fickle."

"That's our Angelica alright," Harold agreed. "Do you think she will stick with this one?"

"Not a chance," Susie laughed. "She goes through most guys like my dad goes through channels."

Harold joined the laughter. "I think my dad's the same way."

"Well, I think every dad in the world pretty much the same way." She stood up. "Come on, Harold. With Angelica's fashion sense, she might need some help."

"Ooh, a make over," Harold cooed as he got up.

Susie led him out of the house and toward her car.

-OOO-

It had taken some time, but Lil and Kimi had finally gotten Phil decent-looking enough for his date. And he had better like it, since wasn't going to wear anything else. As his sister, Lil would be the best one to pick his outfit. It simply went without saying.

It wasn't perfect. But considering Phil's wardrobe, it was the best that they could come up. Phil was now wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt. Basically his Sunday best. He just didn't have anything else that was close to being remotely suitable. A pair of black slacks with a black jacket and a white shirt. The rest of his wardrobe just wouldn't do.

Quite frankly, she was surprised that he even had those clothes.

Of course, Phil just had to disagree with her humble, yet informed, insight on the matter. "I don't know, Lil. This doesn't seem very much like me."

"Exactly, Phil. You'll never get a second date with Angelica with your usual clothes."

"Who said that I wanted a second date with Angelica?"

"Oh, you will, Phil," Kimi assured him. "You will."

"Somehow I doubt that."

-OOO-

Angelica lay on her bed, facedown, wearing nothing but her underwear. Nothing in her closet looked any good, and now there was only an hour til the date. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't want to appear at her date with something that Phil had seen before. It just wouldn't do.

She looked at the phone by her bed. Perhaps she should give Susie a call. But as soon as she reached for the phone, her door was opened and Susie barged her way in.

"What the hell do you want, Susie?" Angelica shot her what she hoped was the most vicious glare.

"To give this." Susie opened the door and let Harold in.

When she saw it, Angelica's eyes lit up. "I'll take it."

-OOO-

Chuckie watched Angelica enter the store with Phil in tow. That's odd, Chuckie thought. Aren't there better places to have a date than the Java Lava? They were certainly dressed for a far more fancy joint. Phil was actually wearing a jacket and tie. And Angelica…. Angelica was wearing a light blue strapless gown that seemed to fit her like a glove that Chuckie did not know that she had. He was enchanted. When did she get that dress? And why hadn't she worn it before?

Chuckie watched Phil lead Angelica to a table, and started to wish that he was in Phil's shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Rugrats copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

By StoryCrafter

Chapter 5

Posted: 27 Sep 2006

Chuckie watched Phil pull out the chair for Angelica. My! Ain't he the perfect gentleman! Who was he fooling? They all knew that Phil was no gentleman.

"You're such a perfect gentleman," Angelica said as she sat right down. Chuckie couldn't find the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. He gasped. Was it possible that she actually _liked_ Phil?

No. She was only doing this to win some stupid bet.

This called for some drastic action.

But only if Chuckie actually knew what it was….

-OOO-

Angelica sighed.

"Is there anything, my darling?"

"Don't call me that." She stared him straight in the eye. "It is only our first date."

Phil winched. "Oh, right. My bad."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "What else should I have expected? He is a boy after all."

"Hey! I heard that."

"Look, Phil, if we want this date to work we would have to work at it."

Phil nodded. He had also an annoyingly crooked little smile. "I will if you will."

Angelica copied his smile exactly. If he wanted to play that way… "Alright, Phil. Then why don't order for the both of us? Remember. I don't like coconut. And I don't like fish." How 'bout that for a test?

"Okay, Angelica. But I don't think they serve fish here." He paused, apparently in thought. "Or take orders from the patrons' table. It isn't a fancy-smancy restaurant you know."

Angelica slapped the table. "Then why have you brought here!"

"May I take your order?" A familiar voice asked. Angelica looked up and found Chuckie, wearing his apron and holding up a pad of paper and a pen, hovering over her and her date.

"What do you want, Finister?"

"What I just said, Angelica. I'm here to take your orders."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "But we don't even have any menus."

"Darnit, Phil. You know what we have here."

"Alright then." As he began to ponder, Angelica leaned in closer to Chuckie. "What do you are doing, Finister?"

"I'm helping with your date, Angelica."

"I don't need any of your help. Cut it out."

Phil spoke up. "Actually I don't really know what you guys have here. Do you have any suggestions for us?"

"I'm glad you asked, Phil. We have a lovely pineapple-coconut-orange-banana shake. Do you wish to give it a try, mademoiselle?"

"Hardly," Angelica snorted. "I don't like coconut. I never have. And I never will. Find something else. Now."

Chuckie back up a little. "Okay. Okay. How about our banana-apple smoothie?"

"That will be." She nodded toward Phil. "And he will have the same."

Phil stood up and leaned on the table. "Hey! I'm paying for these drinks. So I should be able to decide what they are."

"You would think," Angelica said simply.

"_I'm_ the one who's taking _you_ out on a date, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." She grinned a feline smile. "But you also must remember who you're taking on a date. Me." She thumped her chest. "The most beautiful girl in the whole tri-state area."

"Yeah right," Phil muttered.

"You're going to have trust me on this."

Chuckie nodded. "Okay, two banana-yanna milkshakes coming up." He left to get them their milkshakes.

Angelica rested her chins on her hands. "Isn't it better this way? Being honest with ourselves?"

"What are you talking about? _I'm_ not the one who's telling herself lies."

"Whatever you say, Phil. Whatever you say."

-OOO-

"Just what do you think you're doing, Chuckie? You're ruining their date!" Chuckie never liked to see his sister mad. It usually meant that she was mad at _him_.

"But I was trying to make it more enjoyable!"

"It looked like you were trying to ruin to me. You know that Angelica doesn't like coconut."

They were huddled in the backroom, discussing Chuckie's many blunders for the past half-hour. And according to Kimi they were a great many. "Somebody might think that you were in love with Angelica and you were trying to wreck everything between her and Phil," she said factitiously.

He laughed nervously. "Of course not, Kimi. That would be silly." That didn't even sound convincing to himself.

But his sister didn't seem to be really to be listening to him. "Just stay and I will wait on them."

Chuckie nodded. "All right. I understand."

-OOO-

Phil kept stealing uncomfortable glances toward the front door. This has gone far enough, she decided. She was going to the bottom of this, and, hopefully, put an end to it. It was ruining her shake. Fortunately it was Kimi who had brought, and not Chuckie. "I'm right here, DeVille."

"You said something, Angelica?" He still seemed pretty distracted.

"Phil, just what interests you about that stupid door?"

Phil hesitated before answering. Angelica, impatient for an answer, motioned him to continue with the whirling of one hand. "Alright. If you must know…"

She nodded.

"What would Benny do if he finds us two together?"

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We know… what he has been doing to you."

She leaned in closer to him. "What has he been doing to me? What has been to doing to me?" She stood up. "What that's supposed to mean? Benny had been nothing but the perfect gentleman to me. Every since we first met!"

"Had been, huh? What about now?"

Angelica swore. She had meant to carry on the pretense that Benny was still alive. But then again, she was in the middle of a date with some other boy. She began to cry. And no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop herself.

Phil held her hands in his own. "What's the matter, Angelica? Is Benny cheating on you?"

She looked up. "No." She had wanted to say yes. She didn't know why she didn't. She just didn't feel like lying just then. And Angelica didn't like it.

"Then what's making the beautiful girl in the world cry on her date with the handsome boy in the room?"

Despite herself, she felt a smile form on her face. "If you don't mind, Phil, could we not talk about it?"

"Okay." He had relented entirely too quickly for her tastes. But she truly didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't press him about it.

They would have enjoyed their drinks in peace had Chuckie not interfered.

-OOO-

When he saw Angelica cry, Chuckie had enough. He stormed over and stood over Phil. "What do you think that you are doing?"

Phil looked up at him sheer disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"You made Angelica cry. That's what."

"No, I didn't. She—"

He leaned in so close to him that their faces were nearly touching. "Get your mitts off her, Phillip. She's my girl."

Angelica fumed. "I'm _no one's_ girl, you idiot!"

Both Phil and Chuckie were struck speechless. Neither of them had heard such vehemence in Angelica's voice in such a long time. And they had forgotten she was there. "I'm here on a date with Phil, Chuckie. That is as far as it goes." Phil looked relieved. Perhaps there was hope after all. "Now leave us alone, so we can be on our date in peace." She turned to Phil. "Now, Phil, you were going to take me to see a movie. Do you want to hear my pick or when get to the multiplex?"

Chuckie had heard enough. He turned around and headed straight back to the counter. He just couldn't stomach the sight of Angelica being with Phil.

He caught Betty sighing when he got there. "I remember the first time I was in love." She returned to washing the countertop. "I'm so glad that Phil had found himself a girlfriend. I was starting to get worried about that boy."

"If it lasts…"

"One can only hope. And if Philly can get a date then maybe Chuckie can too."

"Yes," Chaz nodded, "one can only hope." He looked surprised when he spotted Chuckie. "Oh, sorry, son. I didn't see you there."

"You needn't worry, dad. I already found himself a girl."

Betty raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Anyone we know?"

"You could say that…."

-OOO-

Chuckie had to want until his shift was over to follow Angelica and Phil. From what he had overheard, he knew where they were heading. A dinner at Olive Garden and catch a flick at the Flick-o-Rama. From the time that he spent at the Java Lava after they had left, he knew he would never catch them at the Olive Garden. So that left the cinema. So that's where he drove.

The Cineplex wasn't far, so the drive didn't take very long. When he arrived there, one movie title stole his attention.

_The Lonely Violinist_. That was the name of the movie that Angelica had dragged Phil to take her to. Chuckie wasn't too surprised. It was exactly the girly, touch-feely movie that a girl like Angelica would watch. And, more importantly, make boys like Phil to take her to see. It was just like her.

Not that Chuckie blamed her for the choice of movie. It was exactly the kind of movie that he would take a girl on a date to. If he took a girl on a date. Which was a problem that he would soon remedy.

He hoped.

He knew that they were in the theatre only because Phil's car was in the parking lot. _Now what?_ He asked himself as pulled in beside Phil's car. _Should I just go in and make a complete fool of myself? Like I did at the Java Lava?_

He sighed. There was no choice but to go in and see what they were up to. After steeling himself, he left his car and headed directly for the front gate. As he passed by all the empty cars, he wondered how many were here with their dates.

When hw reached the front door, he spotted Phil and Angelica in line. Chuckie grinned. It appeared that they hadn't got their ticket yet. There was still hope.

But what was he hoping for?

Unfortunately there was no time to ponder that question. Phil was only a few people away from the counter. Wait a minute…. Where did Angelica go? She was just there a second ago.

Just why did Angelica leave when Chuckie wasn't looking? And he was thinking about her too. Typical. She had always been like this. Always thinking about herself.

She returned to Phil holding the hand of a little girl who was recovering from a good cry. "This nice man will help you watch your movie."

The little girl looked up at Phil with great, big eyes. "Thank you, mister."

Phil sighed. "All right."

Chuckie's brow went up. What was that about? _The Lonely Violinist_ didn't seem like the kind of movie that a little kid would be interested in. This must have been an unusual child indeed.

When Phil reached the ticket counter, he said, "Two adult and child for _The Return of the Dummi Bears_." He shrugged. "Why not? It was the one we were going to watch anyway."

Chuckie face faulted. It was the sort of movie that he figured that his sister would to watch, not Angelica.

When it was his turn, he asked for a ticket for that Dummi Bears movie. "Aren't you a little old for this movie?"

"Do you want to sell tickets are not?" The ticket seller shrugged and continued to chew her gum. "Besides, this about a movie. It's about True Love!"

"What's the difference?" She began to blow a bubble


	6. Chapter 6

Rugrats copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

By StoryCrafter

Chapter 7

Posted: 3 Dec 2006

Chuckie had found a place where he could spy on Angelica and her date without being spotted. About three rows behind them and to the right a little. He scowled as he watched them. What kind of date was this? The little kid was sitting right between them. While Chuckie appreciated the fact that he was no expert, this didn't seem very romantic to him.

Though he could that Phil was willing to give a try. He had his arm wrapped behind the little girl his hand near Angelica's shoulder. But he seemed too timid to try anything more. No wonder he had been so hesitant to bring the girl along.

But why did Angelica want to bring the girl? Just who was this little girl anyway? One thing was sure though. She seemed to have a strange hold over Angelica.

Chuckie didn't like it. It was the kind of hold that he wished he had. Though it did worry him a little. Being jealous of a little girl and all. But only a little.

"Are you enjoying the movie so far, Lara?" Angelica was speaking in a whisper, but for some reason it carried up to Chuckie.

Lara nodded.

It was good to know the girls name at least. But why was Angelica being so nice to her? Was she being paid to baby-sit the little girl? Chuckie's blood chilled. What nerve! Taking on a babysitting job during her date. How disgusting!

Chuckie caught occasional glances of the movie, and they only confirmed his earlier opinion. Not his choice for wasting his time. Then again neither was dating a skank like Angelica who would take a little girl with them on their date. Except….

She really did lovely looking out for Lara like that. There was a slight chance that she could have been doing it out of the goodness of her heart.

Yeah right. There was a greater chance of King Arthur returning to Camelot than that happening. While she had shown kindness before, Chuckie hardly thought that she would just suddenly show it to a total stranger. It just seemed so… un-Angelica-like.

Nothing happened for the next thirty minutes. He knew the length of time because he was constantly checking his watch, which had a light-up feature. Though when Lara laid her head against Phil's shoulder, Chuckie was puzzled by Angelica's lack of reaction. Usually when she was with a boy, she would jump all over him should he even _glance_ at another woman the wrong way. It was that Lara girl's doing. He just knew it.

Perhaps he could use her to his advantage.

-OOO-

"Shouldn't Chuckie be here by now?" Lil had never heard Kimi sound more worried. "He should have been back by now."

"Now, Kimi," Lil said, "I'm sure that he has a good reason. He does spend a lot of time at the arcade."

"No, he doesn't." Kimi began to pace. "He's probably spying on Angelica and Phil right now. Oooh, I should known that he was up to no good. What with that fuss he had raised with Phil. I should have been watching him more closely."

"It's no use worrying about it, Kimi." Lil patted the bed beside her. "Just sit down and we can civilized discussion about it." Kimi remained standing. "Tell me. Where were they going for their date?"

"I don't know. They didn't exactly spill their plans or anything."

"Girls," Tommy said, looking up from his homework at his desk, "I appreiacte your worrying out for Chuckie. But do you have to do it in my room!"

"All I know is that he had better not try anything with Angelica. He still has a date with Nicole Saturday."

"Yes, Kimi. I know. You have mentioned it a half a dozen times for the past half-hour or so."

Kimi blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a broken record."

Lil pounded her open hand. "Maybe we could do something to stop Chuckie from ruining Phil's date."

Kimi stopped pacing. "Oh?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oh just great. Some wild-eyed, hare-brained scheme that would probably make things worse." He turned to face them. "Fortunately for you, I'm finished with my homework. So what's the plan?"

Lil laid it out for them. Answering any questions that they had. Which turned out to be quite a few. When she was finished, she said, "You got all that?"

Kimi and Tommy both nodded.

"Good." Lil checked her watch. "We haven't got all night. So let's get cupidy."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Cupidy? Isn't that even a real word?"

"Why not?" Kimi shrugged. "You can pronounce, right?"

Tommy considered it. "I guess you're right."

"Naturally," Lil said. "But now we need lots and lots of plastic wrap. To the supermarket!"

"To the supermarket!" repeated Tommy and Kimi.

-OOO-

Dil was watching TV the same way he usual did, sitting upside down on the couch. He was eating popcorn, watching a movie marathon on the Old Movie Classics channel. It was eight hours straight of 50's aliens-invade-the-Earth movies. He was only fifteen minutes into the first one. A classic by the name of _Earth vs. the Flying Saucers_. One of his favorites.

It was a shame that they didn't show it more often. A lot of people would watch it.

He was distracted when his brother came down from the stairs with Lil and Kimi. "Hey, bro, what's going on?"

"Oh, we're just going stop Chuckie from ruining Angelica's date." And without another word, they left.

"And they call _me_ weird." He continued his upside down popcorn eating as he went back to his movie.

-OOO-

"So what did you think of the movie?" Angelica had her head on Phil's shoulder, trying her darndest for the sweet and innocent look. She was obviously trying to get a favorable review from him. But, fortunately he was wise to her wiles and didn't succumb.

Unfortunately, Lara was looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes. So he decided to give it a positive spin. For Lara's benefit, not Angelica's. "It was a lot better than I had thought it would be."

"Really?" Phil had never seen a bigger smile. "What was your favorite part. Mine was," she continued without giving Phil a chance to answer, "where Cherry Bear goes rafting through the Gumdrop Gorge, and he fought off all those uncaring rays."

"Yeah," Phil said, nodding, "I like that part too." He just wished he knew why. It was just a silly kiddy movie after all. Not an action-packed movie starring Chuckie Chan. Or whatever his name was.

"Where do you think you are taking her now? You girlfriend stealer!"

"I'm not taking anyone's girlfriend," Phil snapped before he realized who had been speaking. He groaned. "Chuckie, you followed us here?"

"Just what do you want from me, Finster?" Angelica had planted her fists on her hips.

"Yeah, what do you want from her, Finster?" Lara chorused.

"Hey! Do you have to copy everything she says?"

"Huh-uh."

Chuckie groaned. "Just we need. A Angelica-in-training."

"I like that, Finster." Angelica smiled. "I like that a lot."

"Funny," Phil commented. "I don't think that was a compliment."

"You keep out of this, DeVille."

Phil clamed up. He knew better than to talk when Angelica was in this kind of mood. So he shut up and backed away slowly. Talking any further would just get him into even more trouble, which was something he tended to avoid. The mouse looked like he was hitching a ride to somewhere.

"Finster," Angelica continued, "why are you bothering me for? Don't you have that date with Nicole tomorrow?"

Phil could see Chuckie furiously work his way out this one out in his mind. He felt sorry for his glasses and braces wearing friend. He looked just like a nerd. He just had no chance of catching Angelica.

Not that she was catch worth pursuing of course. She was bossy, opinionated, and just not that pleasant to be around. Phil just didn't see what Chuckie saw in her.

"Yes," Chuckie finally breathed.

"Then leave us the heck alone. Come on, Phil, let's leave Chuckie alone to reflect on the error of his ways." Angelica began dragging him away."

He shrugged helplessly. He had even less control over this date than he had thought he would have. But he wasn't about to get on her bad side. She might actually ask him out on a date again.

Angelica drew herself herself to him and hugged his arm. "You do like me, don't me?"

Phil, knowing better than to lie, said, "I love you."

-OOO-

Chuckie sighed as he watched them go. Angelica was with Phil now, and he had never got a chance to tell her that he loved her. Now he would never get that chance.

Angelica was falling for Phil, and there didn't seem to be anything Chuckie could do about it.

But as Phil escorted Angelica away from the multiplex, Chuckie got an idea. It looked like Phil had just handed him the keys to Angelica's heart.

He hurried to catch up with them.


	7. Chapter 7

All Grown Up copyright Viacom

Chuckie & Angelica

Chapter 7

By StoryCrafter

Posted: 8 Apr 2007

"Hey, mister, please wait for me!"

Chuckie immediately stopped walking and sighed. He had forgotten all about little Lara! "I'm waiting."

Lara ran up to him. "Angelica promised a trip to the ice cream afterwards. Do you think that she's still going to?"

"I don't know, Lara. Apparently I don't know her as well as I thought I did." The revelation struck him like a knife. Unfortunately it was all too true.

"That's all really nice and all, mister. But will Angelica take me to get ice cream?"

Chuckie chuckled. "If she doesn't, I still will."

"Yippee!"

Lara took Chuckie's hand into her own, and they both took a stroll to his car. There seemed to be a few things that this girl could be teaching him. And Chuckie wasn't too loath to learn, either.

As they reached his car, he spotted Tommy's car pull up into the parking lot. Tommy drove an old 1989 Ford Tempo. Kimi seemed to be in the front seat with him. And he wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Lil looking at him from the back from between Tommy and Kimi. Chuckie swallowed when he saw them. None of them looked too pleased with him. "Uh oh. This isn't good."

Lara looked at him, apparently picking up on his anxiety. "Who are they?"

"My friends." Chuckie didn't explain any further.

Tommy pulled in the spot directly across the row from Chuckie's car. Just great. What did they want? He was sure that it had something to do with his "interference" with Angelica's, though.

Though it was hardly interference. He was simply trying to tell Angelica that he… that he loved her. Which was proving to be a task that was proving to be harder than he had initially thought.

Tommy got out of his car and began to approach Chuckie's. "I think you had better come with us, Chuckie."

"Why? What did I do?" Tommy gave him a look that obviously meant _You have got to be kidding me, right? _"Okay. Fine. I'm ruining Angelica's date. Are you happy now?"

Tommy grimaced. "Not really."

Kimi and Lil caught up with Tommy after getting out of the car. Yep, it was Lil who had been in the back seat all right. Kimi pierced Chuckie's hide with her gaze. "Just what were you thinking, Chuckie?"

"Yeah, Chuckie. I'm not sure Phil will ever forgive you."

"Jeez, you guys, don't I feel bad enough without you two making it worse?"

Kimi and Lil exchanged a look before answering. "No!"

Chuckie sighed. He was never going to live this down. Not even if he lived to 102. Which he planned on doing. "Don't I at least get a chance to explain myself?"

Lil considered him closely. With her arms crossed over her chest. "All right, Chuckie. I'm listening. But this had better be good."

"I hope that you haven't anything to do with this." Kimi was kneeling in front of Lara, grinning.

"How should I know? I'm just a little kid."

Chuckie had serious doubts about Lara's innocence, but he ignored them as he gave his explanation nonetheless. "You see, guys, I've known Angelica for a real long time. And I don't think she really loves Phil. I think _I'm_ the one she's really in love with."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true! Just ask Lara here."

Lil looked in her direction, and Lara shook her head no. "It looked to me that Angelica liked-liked that other guy." Chuckie shot her a look. Which she appeared to ignore. "She would snap at him if he even _looked_ at another woman."

Lil smiled fondly. "That's Phil all right."

Kimi poked Chuckie in the chest. "You heard the little girl. Angelica wants to be with Phil now. Not you."

"I'm not convinced of that."

Lil drew an exasperated breath. "Come on, Chuckie. The little girl says she likes Phil more. What more proof do you need?"

"For Angelica actually say that she loves Phil." He gave an awkward smile. "And that little girl's name is Lara."

Both girls apologized to Lara, but she dismissed their concerns by saying, "Don't worry about it. I get that all the time."

"You do?"

"Chuckie," Tommy interrupted, "I want you to promise us that you will come home with us."

"No."

Tommy shook his head sadly. "I was afraid that you were going to say that." He gave a nod, and Lil and Kimi surrounded Chuckie and grabbed his arms. "I'm sorry, Chuckie, but this is for your own good."

Funny. That's what they all say when friends kidnap each other at times like this. "Just how is this for _my_ own good? You seem more concerned about Angelica and Phil."

"We just don't want you to do anything that you are going to regret."

"You don't have to worry about that, Tommy. I won't."

Tommy shook his head. "If only we can believe you, Chuckie…"

Chuckie nodded toward behind him. "What about my car? We can't just leave it here."

Kimi grinned wickedly. "You're right, Chuckie." She turned to Tommy. "Somebody should drive his car home."

Tommy nodded. "Okay, Kimi. Why you take Chuckie's car home while Lil and I take him with us?"

"That's the idea."

This was just perfect. Now he had to think up a way to get away from his friends. They knew him all too well….

-OOO-

Didi found her son draped onto the couch, watching old sci-fi movies from the fifties. She had come from the kitchen, expecting him to be sitting upright. But she supposed she should have known better. This _was_ Dil after all. "Dil, could you call your brother down? Dinner's ready."

"Can't, mom."

Didi planted her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Tommy's not upstairs."

"And where is he then?"

He went with Kimi and Lil to stop Chuckie from ruining Angelica's and Phil's date."

"My gosh. I didn't know that they were dating."

"Only this one time, mom," Dil said, smiling. Then he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I wonder how Benny will feel about this."

Didi felt not a few tears ready to burst out. "Don't worry, Dil. He won't mind. He won't mind at all."

Dil looked at him inquisitively.

"Benny was killed by an enemy sniper, dear."

"Oh." She didn't like it when Dil went pale like he did. It reminded her too much of the time that she had to break the news to Stu that his mother had died, though the circumstances had been completely different then. For one thing, Dil didn't really know Benny all that well. Or did he?

Didi went to the window and looked out. "Now it's up to Angelica to decide who she loves more. Phil. Or Chuckie." She sighed. "Though I wish you would tell me that Tommy was leaving like that."

"Oh right. Sorry, mom."

"Don't worry, Dil. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

-OOO-

"So, Angelica," Phil tried to say smoothly, but he didn't quite manage to, "have you been here before?"

"Yes," Angelica said wearily. "Yes, I have."

_Here_ was the ice cream parlor that Phil had promised that he would take Angelica to. She wished that he could have picked a better place than this dump. It just reeked of the preschoolers that were gathered inside. She looked at it with disdain. "Is this the place you're taking me to? It looks like it was made for three-year-olds." She knew what she was talking about. The first time she had been here was still three. And the last time, she had only been about five.

"So?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Deville, I'M NOT THREE-YEARS-OLD ANYMORE!"

"Oh." Angelica had the feeling that he _hadn't_ noticed. Now _that_ would have been a problem if she had tried anything serious with Phil.

Yeah. Like that would ever happen. Though it was more likely than her trying anything with _Chuckie_.

_That_ would have been well nigh impossible.

Phil chuckled. "Yeah. I've noticed."

Angelica whacked him on the back of the head. She hadn't like the way that chuckled sounded. It sounded a bit too… _leerish_ for her tastes. Or the way that he was looking at her chest. Like he had never noticed it before.

"Oh! Why did you that for?" Phil started rubbed the back of his head.

"You're supposed to be my date. Not some of kind of slobbering fanboy."

"You get fanboys?"

"You know what I mean, Deville."

"I can be your fanboy if you want."

Angelica growled at him. Even though his offer did sound attractive. _Very_ attractive in fact…. She shook her head. There was just no way that she, Angelica Pickles, was going to have Phil Deville for a fanboy. No way was that going to happen.

And besides she had plenty of "fanboys" already.

"That won't be necessary, Deville. Just take me back home."

"Don't you want your ice cream?"

"No! I just want you to take me home. NOW!"

Phil sighed. "Okay, Angelica. If that is what really want…."

"It most certainly is!"

They got their coats and Phil opened the door for Angelica. "We could stop over at the Java Lava instead."

She lifted her nose into the air. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They climbed into Phil's car and they left. None too soon in Angelica's very humble opinion. The sooner they got from that dorky, kiddy place, the better.

Not that the Java Lava was much of an improvement. It was all too familiar to be very romantic.

From the next boy she goes on a date with, she was going to expect something more. Like that _Chez Marie_ place, for instance. She heard that it took a year of waiting to get a reservation. But with the right boy….


	8. Chapter 8

All Grown Up copyright Viacom

Chapter 8

Posted: 17 Feb 2008

Chuckie couldn't fathom why they were heading back to the Java Lava. Weren't they just there? He didn't really understand why Angelica had brought Phil there in the first place. Wasn't she the one who had said that the Java Lava was the lamest place ever?

On numerous occasions.

So what was she doing there…?

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

What the heck? He had only just parked in front of the coffee shop and got out. And now he was being accosted by people he didn't know….

Chuckie raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. It was the young woman who looked like Angelica's mom. "I suppose that you have," he allowed.

"Don't you work here?"

"Not at this moment." Blast! He shouldn't have said that. From the look on the girl's face, he could tell that she was on the verge of asking him out on a date. Or waiting for him to do that. Chuckie didn't want to set up her hopes, only to dash to pieces. But he had no intention of dating her.

Unfortunately he had no idea of how to let down easy. Her face looked far too eager for his meager social skills.

"So what are you doing here then?"

"There's just girl inside, and…."

"And tonight's your date, and you're too chicken to go in," she finished for him. "Am I right?" She didn't sound as nearly as crushed as Chuckie had thought she would be.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately no."

"Oh, I see. She's supposed to be your date, is she?"

Chuckie didn't reply.

The woman girl looked relieved. "Oh, that's good. I hate when people are dumped before their date. It's just not… nice. Especially to a cute boy like you."

"You really think so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Chuckie winched. "That _is_ the problem."

"What do you… oh. Oh." She puckered her lips. "So…"

"Don't you worry. I'll handle this on my own."

She nodded. "That's good. But I'll stick around in case you need any help."

After Chuckie thanked her, she went right into the café. He didn't immediately follow. That girl, whoever she was, had been right. He was too chicken to go into there. Despite his being there just a few short hours before. And he couldn't ask Kimi or his friends for help. They were against his whole enterprise. So what was he going to do now?

"Just head on in there, stupid!" Chuckie jumped. He had forgotten that Lara was there.

"Lara, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chuckie."

"You can just call me Chuckie."

"But I can't call you that! You're all grown up and stuff!"

Chuckie shook his head ruefully. "Hardly."

"But you're more grown more than I am."

"I suppose…"

"Well, mister, you had better get in there before your _girlfriend_ is taken away from you forever."

He knew that she was right, but….

-OOO-

Angelica wasn't pleased. Not pleased at all. He was supposed to pay attention to her. Not to everyone and everything else! Some date this was turning out to be.

She was trying the icy treatment on him, but it seemed that he hardly noticed at all. She felt more than a little miffed at that. It was almost as if Phil was looking for his secret girlfriend, and not Chuckie. Angelica wasn't aware of any such girl, but that didn't mean that she didn't exist. Having had a secret beau of her own she should really be aware of that!

"Dammit, Deville. Chuckie isn't going to show up again. He _is_ a chicken you know."

"I don't know, Angelica. He did seem pretty determined."

"You worry too much, Deville. He isn't going to come."

Angelica's words proved false when Chuckie walked through the front door. Angelica groaned. "When am I ever going to learn to keep my big mouth _shut_?"

"What was that, Angelica?"

"Don't look, Phil, but we aren't exactly alone anymore."

Phil looked. Angelica swore. Now Chuckie knew that they were on to him. It was Phil who spoke first. "Say, Chuckie, what brings you by?" His voice was light, but Angelica heard a certain edge to it.

Chuckie scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "Well, you see…."

Angelica furrowed her brow. "If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone, Finster." He had better not ruin this date any more than he had already…. Though, come to think of it, he hadn't done all that much damage. Yet. Better kept him where she could keep an eye on him so that he wouldn't cause her any trouble. But not too close. Either extreme would ruin the date. "You can come in, but you had better stay on the other side of the room."

Then she noticed that Chuckie wasn't alone. Lara had followed him inside. "Hey! What's going on here? What's Lara doing here? She's supposed to be back home."

Lara didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm here to help Chuckie admit his love to you, Angelica!"

Angelica snarled. "He doesn't love me. That idiot only thinks he does!"

She immediately regretted her outburst when she saw Lara start to tear up. She bit her lip before knocking Chuckie out of her way to comfort Lara. She didn't care that she made Chuckie look like a great, big idiot. But hey, that's how he usually looked, right? Best to continue carefully here.

She took in a deep breath before continuing. "I, ah, meant to say-"

Before Angelica could finish her thought, Lara, tear-eyed and with trembling lips, turned and ran out of the café without looking back. She was gone before Angelica could stop her. Her heart broke.

And Chuckie wasn't making things any easier for her. "I didn't you could be such a cold, heartless witch, Angelica," he was saying, "but it seemed that you have found a way. You sure did outdone yourself this time, didn't you? I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that I'm _not_ your boyfriend." He grew misty eyed. "A pity too. You could have made a fine wife someday too."

Angelica's hands balled into fist. _That idiot!_

The tears began to flow.

-OOO-

"Don't you remember when _you_ were in love, Chazzie?"

"Of course. It was back in the second grade. And I had just met this…. Chaz raised an eyebrow. "What brings this up, Betty?"

Betty removed a large sack of coffee beans from the pallet and threw it over her shoulder. "My Philly is in the middle of his date with Angelica."

"Still?" Chaz checked his watch. "But they left here over two hours ago. How can you tell?"

Betty pointed back to the door that led to the front room. "Well, they're back. And so's Chuckie."

"Chuckie? But I thought that he had that thing he had to get to."

Betty immediately changed her opinion once she returned to behind the counter however. "Chaz, I think you better get out here."

"Why? What seems to be the matter?" But Chaz did see right away what matter was when he left the backroom. "Oh, my god. Chuckie!"

Chuckie was laying on the floor. Apparently unconscious.

-OOO-

While it was far from the first slap that he had ever got from a girl, it _was_ the first one that actually caused him to lose consciousness.

But, hey, at least he got a chance to steal a kiss from her lips before being slapped by her.


	9. Chapter 9

All Grown Up copyright Viacom

Chapter 9

Posted: 31 Mar 2008

When Chuckie awake a short time later, he found that his memory was a little hazy.

Did he really get a kiss from Angelica?

It didn't seem possible, yet he remembered distinctly getting that kiss from her lips.

At least he had awakened on his own bed this time, he reflected. Unlike some other times he could recall. Still he wondered.

How had he gotten that kiss in first place?

It hardly seemed like something that he would do; yet it was definitely something that he knew that he _had_ done. If he only remembered how he had managed that trick, he might very well repeat it in the future.

Still he could see why Angelica had knocked him out.

He bolted up. He wasn't alone. But he began to breathe a little easier when he saw that it was Lara who was sitting next to his bed. "Lara, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up, Chuckie."

Still a little groggy, he asked, "How long were you waiting there for me to wake?"

"Since your dad tucked in you last night."

"Last night!" He bolted up and looked at the clock. It was 7:00. In the morning. Just about time to go to school in fact.

But before he did, there was something that he had to do….

He picked up his phone and began pushing buttons. It took a few rings first, but the call was eventually answered. But not by the one he had expecting. "Pickles residence. Drew speaking."

Chuckie took a swallow before continuing. "Hi, Mr. Pickles. Is Angelica home?"

"Oh hi, Chuckie. No, she isn't. She'd already left for school. Did you want her for something?"

"No, that's all right. Thanks anyway."

After say goodbye, they broke the connection.

After he replaced the phone to its carriage and turned to his new friend. "Say, Lara, how is Angelica?"

She lowered her gaze. "I don't know, Chuckie. I was kinda more worried about you. _You_ were the one that got hit."

"Oh." _That_ was a little off-putting. Especially after he had treated her just before the big flare-up. "Thanks."

"It's only what you would have done for me."

"I don't know about that…." He didn't want Lara to get more involved, especially after what had happened the previous night, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice in the matter. "But could you do another favor for me?"

Lara smiled. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Angelica went?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"We're going to visit an old friend."

-OOO-

Angelica still stewed over what Chuckie had done to her at the Java Lava. "How dare kiss me like that!" she huffed to herself for hardly the first time that morning.

So she had found herself going over to Lil's house at five in the morning just because she couldn't sleep and wanted somebody to talk with. She couldn't have gone to Suzy's. She had made Angelica promise not to.

She wondered why.

Lil, on the other hand, was a little more accommodating and let her right in. Lil was such a good friend. "Kimi is already here," Lil said as they met in the living room. "So I figured why not one more."

"She's what!" Angelica took in deep breath and asked again in a calm voice. "What is she doing here?"

"She's here so that we can discuss what to do with Chuckie."

Angelica pouted. "And you didn't invite lil ole me?"

Lil shrugged sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry. I guess that we forgot to invite you, didn't we?"

"Yes you did."

"Do you want to help us with Chuckie, Miss Angelica."

Angelica smiled. At least Lil knew how to treat a lady. "You know I do."

Lil invited Angelica up to her room where Kimi awaited.

Kimi sat up on Lil's bed and her face brightened up when she saw Angelica enter. "Ah. Now with Angelica here we can make some real progress."

Angelica smiled back. "Finally. Someone who actually appreciated me and my ideas for once."

Lil scowled at her but said nothing.

"Now," Angelica was saying as she sat down at the foot of the bed, "have either of you two come up with any ideas?" Kimi and Lil both exchanged glances before shaking their heads. "I thought not." She clasped her hands and leaned forward. "So what have you two discussed so far? Inquiring minds want to know."

They each told her of what they had come up with. After Angelica had heard what each of them had to say, she nodded before saying, "So you haven't come up with anything, have you?"

"Yes, we have," Kimi said. "We have been discussing this pretty seriously."

Angelica smirked. "But you haven't got any ideas, now have you?"

Kimi looked away, clearly crestfallen.

"Oh yeah?" Lil said as she sat at her desk. "What do you suggest then?"

Angelica smiled. "Just leave it up to me."

Kimi scratched her head. "Yes, but what exactly are you going to do?"

Angelica patted her knee. "Just trust me on this, will you, guys?"

"All right, Angelica," Lil said. "But what exactly happened between you and Phil and Chuckie last night? I heard some things and saw some things. But I still don't understand what went wrong." Pause. "Please tell that it wasn't your fault.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Okay." Lil nodded. "Whose fault is it then?"

"Ah." Angelica laid back on the bed and rested her head on her hands on one of Lil's pillows. "So you want to hear all my _fabulous_ date with Phil, do you?"

Kimi and Lil looked at each other before nodding.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, but she was eager to the story with her two little friends. She wasn't about to let Chuckie of all people ruin her newfound relationship with Phil. And she had so much to get off her chest too.

As she related to the tale she began to feel to a lot better. "First," she began, "Phil took me to the Java Lava for drinks…."

-OOO-

"What are _you_ doing here, Finster?" Chuckie inhaled sharply. It was a little off-putting hearing himself being referred to by his last name by Phil in the same manner as Angelica did.

Which concerned him more than a little.

He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm come by to apologize, Phil."

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Okay, Chuckie." He didn't budge an inch.

"Can I come in or not?"

"No." Phil hadn't bothered to take the time to consider the question in the slightest bit.

Chuckie was beginning to have more than enough of this. "Why not?"

Phil sighed. "I'm still waiting for that apology, _Chuckie_."

"Oh…." Chuckie winced. He hadn't thought at all of apologizing to _Phil_. Though he probably he should. He had been hurt by Chuckie's actions that night too after all. Maybe even more than Angelica had been. "Just what did I do?"

"You know what you did," Phil replied.

"Not really," Chuckie said, abashed. "My memory is a little hazy about that moment actually."

"Uh-huh…"

Phil clearly didn't believe him, so Chuckie went on. "I was sort of knocked out during the whole thing."…."

Phil interrupted him. "You do realize that I was Angelica's date, right?"

"Right."

"And as Angelica's date, anything that you do to her, you do to me as well?"

"Huh?" Chuckie had no idea that Phil felt that way.

"As a lady's man, it's the least that I can do."

"You a lady's man," Chuckie snorted. "You couldn't even get a date with Lizzie McGee." Lizzie was the least popular girl in school.

"Hey, I got a date with Angelica, didn't I?"

"No, Phil." Chuckie poked Phil in the chest. "_She_ got a date with _you_."

"What's the difference?"

"I would say that there's a big difference actually."

"Don't see how. We both got a date last night. And it was a school night to boot."

Chuckie sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, all those things were true. And still had that date with Nicole tonight. So why was he going after Angelica with such zeal?

Phil didn't look too happy with Chuckie just then. "Don't you have school to get ready for?" He then slammed the door shut in Chuckie's face.

Oh well.

Time for Plan B.

-OOO-

Tommy and Dil met Lil, Phil and Kimi outside the high school just before the school day started. As they headed for the front door, Tommy spoke first. "I think Chuckie has a problem."

"Oh, you think?" Phil huffed.

"Now, Phil," Lil chided, "I'm sure that it isn't his fault."

"He _was_ the one started all the trouble, Lillian."

"I know that." She exhaled. "It's just that I got the feeling that Chuckie likes Angelica more than you do."

Phil scowled. "He has a lousy way of showing it."

"I don't why," Kimi said. "He doesn't usually act that way."

"That's because he's in love!"

"Oh not that again, Lillian."

"Tell me how they aren't, Philip."

"You know that I don't know anything about love and romance and junk like that."

Lil had a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"I just hope that Benny doesn't mind too much," Tommy said.

"It doesn't matter," Dil said. "He's dead now."

"He's what!" Everyone stopped.

"He got killed fighting terrorism overseas." He looked thoughtfully at the horizon. "I wonder if Angelica knows."

"Of course she knows," Tommy said. "I mean, how can she not? He _is_ her boyfriend after all. But why hasn't she told _us_, her friends?"

"I don't know." Dil shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't trust us."

Lil shook her head. "She never trusts us. But can't be it. Not when it's so easily found out."

"We never found out," Dil pointed out.

"Oh. Right."

Nobody spoke for several minutes.

Tommy sighed. "I guess we will have to trust her judgment on this."

Nobody could argue with that.

So they went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

All Grown Up copyright Viacom

Chapter 10

Posted: 26 Nov 2009

It wasn't until American History that Chuckie had gotten the chance to see Angelica again. But unfortunately it seemed that she wanted nothing to do with him. Every time that he had tried to talk with her before class, she would pretend that he wasn't there. Once she had even asked if he was ever going to show, despite his standing just three feet away!

Needless to say, none of this made Chuckie feel any better.

Sighing in resignation, he went to his seat. It was time to face up to reality. He was never going to get anywhere with Angelica. Not ever.

And it had all been his fault too. If he hadn't butted in on their date, everyone would have much happier. Himself included!

It wasn't until class actually started that he was able to be distracted from his depressing train of thought. Class time had never seemed so appealing. But that was only after the teacher took roll and began the lecture for the day. Though he was loath to admit it, hearing about other people's problems helped his mind get off of his own.

The hour passed quickly. But as soon as class was over, he remembered what had depressed him in the first place. He dropped his head onto his desk. "Oh great. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Do you really want an answer to that? Or are you just asking your desk rhetorical questions?" Chuckie looked up. Susie seemed to be concerned about his welfare.

Chuckie sighed. "I just want to make it up to Angelica for ruining her date. But how am I supposed to that when she won't even let me talk to her?"

Susie smiled. "I think I might know of a way."

After she had told them the plan, he smiled as he nodded. "Yes. That could work."

Chuckie could only hope that it will work as they went their separate ways.

-OOO-

In the little time they had between Math and English, Susie found Angelica taking a sip from the drinking fountain. Susie waited until she was done before speaking. "Chuckie has something special planned for you."

"I bet that he does." Angelica straightened up. "Is he going to ruin my _next_ date too?"

Suzie shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Do you that for a fact?"

She didn't answer.

"Exactly. You aren't exactly Finster's keeper here, Carmichael." Angelica began to walk away.

Suzie hurried to keep up. "Somebody has to."

"Ha! That boy can take care of himself." Angelica smirked. "And besides, even if somebody had to take care of him. That somebody is hardly you."

There was nothing that Suzie could say about that. She was hardly big sister material. Despite all the helpful advice that she had given Chuckie and his friends over the years.

The conversation sort of went into a lull as she followed Angelica. Angelica didn't seem much in the mood for talking just now. So Suzie let her be for now. She would come around sooner or later. But for now the best thing to do was to keep her mouth shut and not nag her to death. Nagging would probably just push Angelica further away from her. Hardly something that she wanted just then.

Suzie followed Angelica all the way to Angelica's locker. Angelica replaced her Math book with her English one before looking back at Suzie. "What is it, Carmichael? Why are you still following me? Don't you have a class to get to?" She practically was growling at this point.

Suzie checked her watched. "It three minutes until class. I still have time."

"Well I don't."

"Tell me, Angelica. What was your _real_ reason for dating Phil?"

Angelica slammed her locker shut. "I don't need to explain my actions to _you_ of all people. We aren't exactly friends here!"

"I know that. But…."

Angelic shot her a glare. "But what, Carmichael? Are you going to tell me that you actually _like_ Deville?"

"I'm not going to, Angelica. Do you love him?"

She shot Suzie a look. "That's not the point, Suzie. I-" She stumbled and seemed a little light-headed.

"Are you coming down with the flu, Angelica?" Suzy asked pressing her palm against Angelica's forehead.

"No, you idiot! I'm pregnant!"

"Ah." Suzy looked toward Angelica's still-flat stomach, shocked. Did she really do what I think I did? was her first reaction. But was it really true? Angelica wasn't the most truthful person in the world after all. It must be, though, Suzy decided. Angelica wouldn't have said that she was pregnant if she wasn't. But who was the father? It must have been Benny. "That would explain a few things."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you have been moody lately, Angelica. We've been worrying about you."

"Don't bother, Suzy. I'm perfectly all right." And without a further word, she stormed off.

Suzy watched her march away, wishing that was true. But since Angelica wouldn't accept any of her help, there was nothing that she could do for the moment.

For the moment anyway.

Angelica

But one question remained.

Did Benny know that he was going to be a father?

-OOO-

The rest of the day passed well enough.

Chuckie walked home. Alone.

But Chuckie just couldn't stop thinking about Angelica. Or what he had done to her on her date. He had acted like a complete jerk. And for what? He completely alienated all his friends and family that's what.

No wonder they all hated him. He would hate him too if he ever got the chance.

Susie's hadn't a chance in heck of working. Chuckie had been a little more enthusiastic about it in the beginning. But he had done a little thinking since then. He had hurt Angelica's feelings the night before. He was sure that would a real long time before she had it in her to forgive him.

That kiss _was_ a little much.

He walked the rest of the way home in silence.

-OOO-

The girls met after school at the shoe store. Lil needed to get a new pair of sandals. And they needed to come up with a plan to cheer Angelica up. And, conveniently enough, there was a shoe store right next to the Java Lava. They had spent several minutes looking at shoes and chatting before they got to what was really bothering them.

"Chuckie is really starting to worry me, guys," Suzy told them.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Kimi was showing Lil a pair of just darling sandals with a rose on the thong. "Just last week he-"

"No, I'm serious, Kimi. He interrupted Angelica's date with Phil." She lowered her voice. "I think that he's in love with Angelica."

"What!"

"No way."

"Get out of town."

Lil paused. "Oh wait. We already figured it out."

"You did?"

Both of Susie's friends nodded.

"Oh shoot. I thought I was the first one to have figured it out."

"Nope."

Lil handed the sandals back to Kimi after having tried them on. "Too tight."

Kimi sighed. "Are you ever going to find any shoes that you like?"

"Why?" Lil sounded surprised.

"This was the fifteenth pair that you said was too tight, or too loose, or too tacky, or too brown, or too boyish, or too…"

"It is?" She frowned. "I could have sworn that I tried on fewer than that."

"Guys," Suzy said, trying to get the conversation back on track, "what are we going to do about Chuckie?"

"We would like to help," Kimi said.

"But what could we do?"

"Everything we do to help Chuckie only seems to make everything worse."

Suzy smiled. "Don't you worry about that, guys. I have a plan."

-OOO-

Dil had a huge stack of _Puppies & Kittens_ magazines on the floor by his desk that Tommy hadn't seen before. Heck he hadn't even known that Dil was even interested in that sort of thing. "Uh, Dil? What's with the puppies and kittens?"

"Don't know," Dil replied without looking up. "Mom asked me to keep them in my room for a while." He was working at his desk, presumably on his inventions.

"I didn't know she had a subscription."

Dil shrugged.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yeah." Dil turned his chair so that faced his brother, who was standing at the door. "I think I came up with a plan to help Chuckie."

"Oh?" Tommy slipped into the room. "What do you have in mind?"

Dil grinned. "Just have a chat with him. He'll know what to do."

"But you know that I'm not good at that sort of thing," Tommy said, sitting on the bed.

"I didn't say that it would be easy, bro. But it has to be done. And better than his best friend?"

"I know. His sister!"

"Yeah. But you knew him longer."

Tommy nodded. "True." He looked to Dil. "Will be there with me? To provide moral support?"

"Would to love, bro. But I can't."

"Don't tell me. It's a surprise."

Dil nodded.

Tommy sighed. "Why am I not at all surprised?"

-OOO-

Suzy found Angelica moping in the kitchen, eating chocolate chip mint ice cream and apparently not noticing the globs of it stuck to her sweatshirt. "Yeah, what do you want?" she said when she saw them come in.

"We're here to patch up things between you and Chuckie," Suzy said.

Angelica looked at her funny. "Now why would you do a silly thing like _that_ for anyway?"

"Because he's our friend, and-"

"Pfft! Whatever!"

"Ah, don't tell me that you're still sore over last night."

Angelica didn't. She just shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Come on, Angelica. All this sulking can't be too good for you."

"Yes it can."

"But Chuckie didn't mean to break up your date with Phil. He-"

"Oh? And you would know this how?" Angelica laughed. "At least you didn't hatch some of kind of harebrained scheme to get Chuckie and me together."

Suzie sweat dropped. That sounded suspiciously like what Kimi and Lil were up to. "Uh oh."

They stared at each other for a moment. Before rushing to head off disaster. Nicole's date shouldn't be ruined too!

In their hurry the had left the ice cream unattended.

-OOO-

Chuckie met Tommy at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Why? Are you going to mock me too?"

"No, of course not, Chuckie. Why would even ask me that?"

Chuckie sighed. "Better than just assuming that you're going to."

"True."

After Chuckie let him into the house, they sat down on the couch.

Tommy spoke first. "It's Benny, Chuckie." He hesitated before continuing.

But Chuckie interrupted him before he could. "What about Benny? Is coming back from wherever he is to beat ever-loving crap out of me?" He sure did deserve such treatment.

"No, Chuckie." Tommy took a deep breath before answering. "He's dead."

"What! How can he be dead? He's so young!"

Tommy laid his hand on Chuckie's shoulder. "It's war, Chuckie. These things happen."

Chuckie brushed his hand away. "Not to me they don't."

"Come on, Chuckie. He died a hero. Not very many people can say that."

"I don't care, Tommy. He was going to be the best man at my wedding."

Tommy was taken back by the admission. "He was?"

"Yes! He was!"

"But, Chuckie. When were you planning on getting married?"

"You know." Chuckie shrugged. "After I find some girl naïve enough to marry someone like me."

"Would you let your sister marry me?"

"But I haven't a sister, Chuckie."

"If you had a sister I mean."

"I don't know." A moment passed. "It kind of depends on the sister, doesn't it?"

Chuckie had to chuckle at that. He didn't really want to, but that didn't stop from laughing a little.

But then he sobered up. This was some serious business they were talking about here. "But is there any proof to this claim?"

"Yeah. It's in the death notices from the other day."

"Do you have a copy of to show me? Do you?"

"Not at the moment. But I can get-"

"Then get one." Chuckie had crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Tommy sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Okay. Let's just say that Angelica and Benny are no longer a couple."

"They broke up?"

"You can say that."

The doorbell rang.

Oh crap! He had forgotten all about his date with Nicole!


End file.
